1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a ball pitching device, and more particularly, to a ball pitching device having a structure capable of rotating a pitching unit about a ball pitching direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pitching device is a machine that pitches a ball to a batter for baseball batting practices. The pitching devices help batting practices not only for baseball players, but also for the general public who enjoy baseball as a hobby.
Conventional pitching devices are mainly designed to supply balls in a desired direction at a desired speed. In such a case, balls of various pitches that an actual pitcher throws may not be thrown.
In a real baseball game, pitches of the balls are classified into a fastball and a breaking ball. In addition, the fastball and the breaking ball are further subdivided into a variety of types such as a two-seam fastball, a rising fastball, a four-seam fastball, a curve, a slider, a sinker, and a changeup.
In varying the pitches of the balls in various ways, the direction and angle of ball pitching are important. That is, it is necessary to adjust the pitching direction and angle of the pitching device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.